The present technology relates to an information processing technology for assisting a user in login operation.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-90661 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a plurality of pieces of processing that log in a user. One piece of login processing disclosed in Patent Document 1 performs user authentication in a first stage by performing face authentication using a camera image, performs user authentication in a second stage when the user moves the face to a specified region within display, and then logs in the user. Another piece of login processing performs user authentication in a first stage by performing face authentication using a camera image, performs user authentication in a second stage when the user moves an input device to a specified region within display, and then logs in the user.